


You See The Circle

by PoisonFlower377



Category: Futurama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonFlower377/pseuds/PoisonFlower377
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Planet Express Crew comes back from Oktoberfest, they all want to watch a DVD. The DVD they watch has a weird feature when it opens a portal into another dimension!  Fry watches the DVD, and gets a phone call that says, "Seven Days" then in a week, Fry gets pulled inside another diminsion!  Bender, Leela, Hermes, and Amy go inside the portal a week later and discover a mysterious place that's like M. Night Shalaman movies.    Inspired by horror flicks such as The Village and The Ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You See The Circle

Story: You See The Circle

by: Zoey Webber

 

It was a crisp fall afternoon in New New York. Everybody had just got back from Oktoberfest. They are now all at Planet Express.

 

LEELA: Well, I stand corrected, Fry. Your version of Oktoberfest was a lot more fun! Next time, don't turn into a caveman!

 

FRY: I told you so! This time around, you embarrased me! I'm proud of that!

 

FARNSWORTH: So, what should we do now, everyone?

 

BENDER: How about a watch a movie?

 

FARNSWORTH: Great idea! It's movie day! On the last Friday of every month!

 

ZOIDBERG: Let's get something from Disney! Might Zoidberg suggest the Disney Pixar movie Up?

 

LEELA *pushes Zoidberg away*: How about we see Brides Maids or Baby Mama?

 

BENDER: No! No! No! We are not watching any boring @$$ chick flicks! Let's see violent and bloody! Preferably something with Jason Statham!

 

FRY: How about Beerfest! That seems fitting!

 

LEELA: Okay, good idea.

 

AMY: Splawesome idea! After all, we came back from Oktoberfest!

 

HERMES: Wait! Wait! I just remembered, Mon!

 

FRY: What did you remember?

 

HERMES: It's my turn to pick the movie. So I say we all watch Cool Runnings! *holds a DVD* Great Jamaican history movie!

 

FARNSWORTH: I forgot it was Hermes's turn! Damn my bad memory! Okay, Hermes. Cool Runnings it is.

 

BENDER: Fry, why don't you do the honors and put in the DVD?

 

FRY: Sure, I'll be happy to.

 

Everyone goes into the kitchen for some snacks.

 

LEELA: We're going to make some popcorn.

 

BENDER: I got dibs on the hors d'overs!

 

HERMES: Nobody likes your cooking, Bender! How about we cook Zoidberg?

 

ZOIDBERG: NNNNNOOOOO!!!!!!

 

While everyone else is in the kitchen for snacks, Fry goes to put in the DVD. When he turns on the DVD, he sees some black and white images of the interior of an old Victorian house.

 

FRY: What is this? This isn't the movie. Is this one of those warnings?

 

The images last 5 minutes. Then it was onto the movie. Fry paused it and waited for everyone to come back. The phone rings and Fry goes to answer it.

 

FRY *picking up receiver*: Hello?

 

VOICE ON PHONE: Seven Days!

 

FRY: Who is this? Is this one of those Chris Travers robo-calls? I do have to vote for him in seven days?

 

VOICE ON PHONE: Seven Days!

 

FRY: Okay, whatever. *hangs up phone*.

 

Everybody is back from the kitchen with snacks.

 

LEELA: Who was on the phone?

 

FRY: Just a telemaketer, I guess.

 

BENDER: If it was one of those "Friends and Family" promotions, I'm blowing up the AT&T building! Rethink Possible My @$$!

 

AMY: *laughs* That's our Bender!

 

Everyone sat down the watch the movie.

 

Seven days later, at Robot Arms Apartments, Fry and Bender just got done watching The Scary Door. They are about to call it the night.

 

BENDER: Well, that was a fun episode! Who would've thought the Space Pope was really an evil cowboy sheriff?

 

FRY: You know, it's been seven days since I got that phone call.

 

BENDER: Fry! You haven't shut up about that phone call! Forget about it, okay? Sheesh! You humans and your emotional truamas!

 

FRY: Well, I'm kind of scared because it seems like something's going to happen.....

 

BENDER: Well, nothing has happened, okay? Now, let's go to bed! Even great robots like me need a little beauty sleep!

 

FRY: I'll join you in a minute.

 

Bender goes into their bedroom, and Fry goes to turn off the TV. It doesn't turn off. Then the screen is all snowy and colorful, a test pattern appears. It makes a flatline beeping sound. Then suddenly, a black screen with a white circle appears.

 

FRY *gasps*: What's happening?!

 

BENDER: Fry! Stop trying to get my attention and come to bed!

 

FRY: What is this? I knew something was weird about that phone call!

 

CHILD'S VOICE: Play with me.....

 

FRY: Who's there?

 

CHILD'S VOICE: Play with me......

 

Out of the television comes a small little girl with long black hair, and dressed in a white long sleeved gown. Her name is Samantha.

 

FRY: Who are you? Why do you want to play?

 

SAMANTHA: I have no friends to play with. My name is Samantha! You're going to be my friend! Play with me......

 

FRY: Uhhhh, no! Stay away...... Who are you supposed to be? Lenore, The Cute Little Dead Girl? *steps away* Emily Strange, perhaps?

 

SAMANTHA: Play with me......Play with me........Play with ME!!!!!!!!

 

Fry keeps backing away and Samantha keeps coming closer and closer to him. Then she grabs him by the arm. Her grip is too tight for Fry to try to escape. Then Samantha drags Fry into the television. Exasperatedly, Bender comes in to check on Fry.

 

BENDER: Goddammit, Fry! What do I have to.......*sees Fry get pulled into the television* Oh, no! And to think I didn't believe him!

 

FRY: BENDER!!! HELP!!!! I'm getting sucked in!

 

SAMANTHA: You're going to play with me......

 

FRY: NEVER! HEEELLLPPPP!!!!! HEEELPPP!!!

 

Bender tries to help Fry back into the room trying to pull on his arm. No luck. Fry gets completely sucked in and never comes out. Fry's scream echos as he's being pulled into the television. Fry was gone.

 

SAMANTHA *echoing*: I finally have a friend.......

 

BENDER: Oh, no! Fry got sucked into another dimension! Just like the Space Pope in tonight's Scary Door! Must warn the others........know what? One less human to worry about. I'll tell them tommorow. *goes to sleep on the couch*

 

The next day at Planet Express. Bender arrives and Leela wonders why Fry isn't with him.

 

LEELA: Morning Bender. Why isn't Fry with you?

 

BENDER: I have some bad news everyone......

 

FARNSWORTH: Did I just hear you right? _Bad_ news, everyone?

 

HERMES: This ought to be good.

 

AMY: So, what's your excuse this time?

 

BENDER: Last night, Fry and I were watching The Scary Door, and we were getting ready for bed....

 

LEELA: And.......come on.......

 

BENDER: Fry kept talking about that phone call he got when he put in the DVD of Cool Runnings. We were just about ready for bed, and Fry kept hearing a little girl's voice. Then I walked into our living room, and Fry was getting sucked into the television!

 

FARNSWORTH: Oooooh. I dreaded this day would happen.

 

LEELA: What are you talking about, Professor?

 

FARNSWORTH: The day DVDs turn evil. Give me the DVD to Cool Runnings.

 

BENDER *hands Farnsworth the DVD*: Here it is.

 

Farnsworth puts the DVD into his computer. A bunch of information comes out of it.

 

ZOIDBERG: DVDs are evil? Whatever could it mean?

 

AMY: That's what we're trying to figure out! So, shut up and listen!

 

FARNSWORTH: Ah Ha! Just as I feared.

 

ZOIDBERG: What's the prognosis?

 

FARNSWORTH: It says here that this copy of Cool Runnings has a curse on it!

 

LEELA: *blows raspberry*: Please! There's no such thing as curses? *cynically* What exactly is the cause of this 'curse'?

 

FARNSWORTH: The first five minutes of this DVD has footage of an old Victorian house.

 

BENDER *laughs*: Sounds like a badly done PBS Documentary!

 

FARNSWORTH: It says right here that anyone who watches the first five minutes of footage, gets a phone call that says, 'seven days'....

 

HERMES: What's supposed to happen after seven days, Mon?

 

FARNSWORTH: Here's a tagline: It says right here, "Before You Get Sucked In, You See The Circle".

 

LEELA: That circle could be what Fry saw before he got sucked in.

 

FARNSWORTH: After seven days, a little girl comes out and sucks whoever it was that watched the footage into the television, into another dimension.

 

AMY: What's this dimension?

 

FARNSWORTH: Have no idea. That's what you're all going to have to figure out. However, I did find out that I forgot to mention is that this copy of Cool Runnings has a Jamaican curse on it.

 

HERMES *sobbing*: Sweet Larvas of Santa Barbara! This is all my fault! Why do my people have to believe in curses? We're just like the Haitians!

 

ZOIDBERG *pats Hermes's shoulder*: Don't worry, Hermes. My species believes in curses too....

 

HERMES *angerly*: Who asked you? Get away from me! *sobs*

 

ZOIDBERG *crying*: I was just trying to help.......*walks away*

 

LEELA: Well, there's one thing we're going to have to do?

 

BENDER: Kill Hermes?

 

LEELA: No, we're going to have to watch this footage ourselves, and wait seven days and get sucked into this dimension.

 

AMY: I agree with this. Let's do this.

 

Leela puts the DVD in, and Bender, Hermes, Leela, and Amy all watch the footage. Then the phone rings and Bender goes to answer it.

 

Bender: No, I don't have that money yet, Javiar!

 

VOICE ON PHONE: Seven Days!

 

LEELA: There's a loan shark after you?

 

BENDER: There's a lot of things you don't know about Bender!

 

HERMES: Welp, this will be the longest week of our lives.

 

AMY: What do we do until then?

 

A week has passed. A long week to wait it was. In the other dimension, Fry wakes up and finds himself in a barnhouse. He sees everything in the barnhouse look like everything from the DVD of the Victorian house. Fry walks around.

 

FRY: HELLO? HELLO? Is anybody here?

 

A farmer and Samantha from the DVD are up in the ceiling looking through a door.

 

FARMER: My daughter trapped you here, so we can keep you forever! That's the price you pay for watching cursed DVDs!

 

FRY: NO! It can't be. Do I have to play with her?

 

FARMER: No, you're going to be stuck here in this barnhouse while we unleash an evil demon version of you, I made it while you were sleeping! If anyone tries to find you, the demon version of yourself will kill them!

 

FRY: Please! Let me go! Don't hurt my friends if they're coming for me. There has to be some way out! Is there?

 

FARMER: There is no way out! *throws Fry a gun*. The only way out is suicide! *laughs evilly*

 

SAMANTHA: Good bye, mister!

 

FRY: Why are you doing this?

 

FARMER: Anyone who watches the DVD is stuck here for all eterntity!

 

The farmer closes the ceiling door, Fry is cowering in terror.

 

Meanwhile, Bender, Leela, Hermes, and Amy are getting ready to jump into the Planet Express television. This time around, Samantha doesn't come out of it, and they all jump in.

 

ZOIDBERG: Hey, friends! *holds a bag* I have a to-go bag for you and......

 

Everyone was already gone.

 

ZOIDBERG: Why do I always get left behind?

 

Then, Leela, Bender, Hermes, and Amy find themselves in a village that looks like a cross between a 16th Century City and an Amish Community. The place is called Doylestown.

 

HERMES: *sobbing* I take full responsiblity for this.

 

BENDER: Ahh, don't worry Hermes! We've all been through it! Cursed DVDs and someone getting trapped inside......*whispers at Leela and Amy* No we haven't.

 

LEELA: This is what's on the other side?

 

AMY: Splack! It's so....ancient!

 

A bunch of townspeople who look like Goblins, Mummies, and Vampires confront them.

 

GOBLIN: Halt! What are you creatures doing here in our simple quaint community of Doylestown?

 

BENDER: A friend of ours get sucked into your dimension of a cursed DVD. By a little girl.

 

MUMMY: Cursed DVD! Monderners! We hate your kind!

 

LEELA: Any reason why our friend got sucked into your town here?

 

VAMPIRE: We don't not like outsiders in our town! We know nothing of your kind, DVDs, techology, a little girl who came out of whatever it is, or anything else that's modern!

 

MUMMY: Yes, it's that we do not speak of! We even have the ability to see dead people!

 

BENDER: That we do not speak of? Seeing dead people?! Who's the mayor of this crappy town? M. Night Shalayman?

 

GOBLIN: If you know what's good for you, leave! Do not to anything modern!

 

MUMMY: Yes, modernism is that we do not.....

 

BENDER: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Whatever! We get the point!

 

HERMES: So, nobody here knows about the cursed DVD or why Fry got sucked in.

 

LEELA: Well, that's what we're here to find out.

 

AMY: It's almost like they know someting they're not telling us.

 

Bender, Leela, Hermes, and Amy all walk around the village, and then they approach a bar!

 

BENDER: *gasps in excitement* BEER!!! BEER!!! *runs into the bar* Beer! Beer! Beer! Beer! Beer! Beer! Beer!

 

Leela, Hermes, and Amy follow Bender into the bar. The bar looked rustic and primitive. Bender ordered a beer.

 

HERMES: Bender. We're here to find out what happened to Fry.

 

BENDER: Don't worry, I have an ace up my sleeve!

 

LEELA: What exactly is your plan?

 

The bartender and the waiters and waitresses all look at them funny. Bender runs up to the stage.

 

BENDER: The only way to get these guys to talk, is to piss them off! That's the Bender way! Now, I'll do a little stand up! *drinks his beer*

 

AMY: Bender, no! You'll get them mad!

 

BENDER: *into microphone*: Hello, Doylestown! Here's a joke, that will knock you on your @$$e$! What's dark, dreary, hates techology, modernism, and everyone here looks like the living dead? Give up? This town and you people! *laughs*.

 

LEELA: Nobody's responding to your jokes.

 

BENDER: Okay, then we'll have take the more direct approach!

 

From this compartment, Bender takes out a CD of Hits from the 1980's. And a portable CD player.

 

HERMES: No, Bender! Not the direct approach!

 

LEELA: You don't even have a CD player!

 

AMY: You'll get us kicked out, and then we'll never know what happened to Fry.

 

BENDER: I do now!

 

After Bender sets up the CD player, he plays it. The song "Just Got Lucky" from The Joboxers plays at a deafening volume. Bender even dances and sings along to it, the Mummies, Vampires, and Goblins who worked in the bar looked at them angrly.

 

BENDER *singing*: I've been fooled by love so many times.....

 

The song and dance routine Bender did lasts two minutes. Leela turns off the CD player as they were being surrounded.

 

MUMMY BARTENDER: You morderners are ruining our bar!

 

VAMPIRE WAITER: What do you want?

 

LEELA: Okay, here's the deal. Our friend was watching a DVD and got sucked into your town by a little girl.

 

GOBLIN WAITRESS: You mean the farmhouse family? They're pariahs in our town.

 

LEELA: Good, we're getting somewhere. What exactly does the farmhouse family have to do with the DVD?

 

MUMMY BARTENDER: Yes, the Farmhouse Family have a portal that sucks people into our town and traps them in a barnhouse so they can unleash a demon that looks like the person they've trapped!

 

BENDER: Hmmmm, this is getting kind of fun! What's this demon called?

 

GOBLIN WAITRESS: He's called Demon Fry! We've seen him already walking the streets.

 

BENDER: Is it me, or did Fry just suddenly get more cooler?

 

VAMPIRE WAITER: Yes, he's going to destroy our town and trap your friend for all eternity! The only way to break this curse is to kill Demon Fry and the little girl's soul will be set free.

 

HERMES: Thank you all so much! I blame myself for this. I was the one who rented the DVD and.....

 

MUMMY BARTENDER: WHAT? It was you?

 

HERMES: I'm afraid so. We're here and our friend is trapped because of me!

 

VAMPIRE WAITER: POLICE!!!

 

A bunch of policemen who looked like Vampires, Goblins, and Mummies all come in, and arrest Hermes and Amy.

 

AMY: Why are you arresting me for?

 

MUMMY COP: You're an accessory! You're both going to jail!

 

HERMES: Go ahead and arrest me! I deserve it!

 

AMY: Hermes! Please! Leela and Bender! Do something!

 

BENDER: You're right, dead people! Hermes is the instigator in this, take them away!

 

LEELA: Bender! How could you!

 

The policeman halt Hermes and Amy away to jail. Then the bar tenders, waiters, and waitresses throw Leela and Bender out.

 

LEELA: WOAHHHH!!! HEY!

 

BENDER: WWWWEEEEEEEE!!!!!

 

VAMPIRE WAITER: You brought modernism into our town! Get out now before we arrest you, too!

 

LEELA: Oh, lord. Hermes and Amy got arrested. Fry is missing in a barnhouse. What could be worse?

 

BENDER: We can try to find this Demon Fry, maybe we can track him down and we'll be heroes.

 

LEELA: Guess you're right, and you don't get to talk to me while we're finding this barnhouse!

 

BENDER: Are you mad?!

 

LEELA *angerly*: Of course I am! You should've stood up for Hermes and Amy. We could've given those bar tenders a good beating!

 

BENDER: Well, let's try to find Demon Fry and give him what for!

 

A stagecoach comes their way.

 

LEELA: We'll take that stagecoach.

 

Bender and Leela boarded the stagecoach. A Mummy was driving it.

 

MUMMY DRIVER: Get out of here, outsiders! You're that we do not speak of!

 

BENDER: I'll make you speak of something! You're about to speak of my fist!

 

LEELA *karate kicks the Mummy*: Hee-Ya!

 

Bender and Leela beat up the Mummy driver and ride away in the stagecoach looking for the farmhouse. They decide to look for Hermes and Amy first.

 

Leela and Bender were riding through Doylestown on the stagecoach to look for the jail Hermes and Amy are in. Bender has a GPS system inside him, and Leela uses it.

 

BENDER: Good thing I have this GPS system, the jail is straight ahead!

 

LEELA: I see it! Hey! I'm still not talking to you!

 

BENDER: Who cares! You're not so fun to talk to yourself, eye-cyclops!

 

LEELA: Whatever!

 

Meanwhile in the jail, Hermes and Amy are sitting in a cell awaiting their fate.

 

HERMES: Take whatever sentence or punishment they have for me, mon.

 

AMY: Spluh, I have to suffer along with it, too! *fistpalms her hand* Splam that Bender for squealing on us like that!

 

HERMES: He was just scared he was going to get blamed for it, mon!

 

Then they hear a horse's neigh. They look out and it's Leela and Bender on the stagecoach.

 

HERMES: Maybe someone's here to execute me.

 

Bender and Leela tie a rope to the bars of the jail to break Hermes and Amy out.

 

LEELA: You thought wrong, Hermes! Stop blaming youself!

 

AMY: Bender and Leela are here!

 

BENDER: Leela and I aren't on speaking terms, so excuse me while I taunt this horse.

 

Leela hands Bender a carrot to give to the horse.

 

BENDER *holds a carrot*: Hey, Horsey, Horsey! Wanna have this delicious carrot?

 

HORSE: Oh, yes! Give it to me!

 

BENDER: Do you really want it?

 

HORSE: Yes, yes! I want it! I want it!

 

BENDER: Do you _really_ _really_ want it?

 

HORSE: Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh Yes!

 

BENDER *throws the carrot*: Then fetch and go get it!

 

HORSE: Ohhh, boy! Carrot! Yummy! *neigh* !

 

The horse was pulling the stagecoach that was tied to the bars that broke the jail. Hermes and Amy were free.

 

BENDER: *laughs* That horse was more desparate than Zoidberg!

 

AMY: Thank you for helping us!

 

HERMES: Thought for sure we were going to die!

 

LEELA: Ahhh, it was nothing! Now that you're out, you can help us get to this farmhouse!

 

AMY: Good idea!

 

Hermes and Amy climb aboard the stagecoach, and they were on their way to the farmhouse. Now Bender was pulling the stagecoach, and they were being chased by the jail guards. Leela had the reigns.

 

LEELA: We got company! Speed it up Bender!

 

BENDER: I'm going to need electricity for this. Remember when we went back in time to the 1700s?

 

HERMES: Looks like it's going to rain, mon! And there's thunder everywhere.

 

MUMMY GUARD: You escaped! We'll get you for this you techology lovers!

 

BENDER: I thought we were *mockingly* 'that we do not speak of'!

 

VAMPIRE GUARD: That too! Come back here, that we do not speak of!

 

GOBLIN GUARD: You're supposed to suffer and do your time, you damned moderners!

 

Then a thunderbolt shocks Bender that makes him run even faster. The chase it getting more intense.

 

AMY: They're gaining on us. *sees a cliff* You're going to have to jump that cliff Bender!

 

BENDER: All right, I will! You pathetic humans have to pray to every God you believe in so we can make it!

 

LEELA: Bender, we're the main characters, I think we're going to be okay.

 

Then another thunderbolt hit Bender and he jumped over the cliff successfully. The jail guards in their stagecoach fall off the cliff. The Mummy, Vampire, and Goblin guards all scream as they fall to their doom.

 

AMY: Yes! We did it!

 

HERMES: Sweet Victories of Missouri! We jumped that cliff!

 

LEELA: We made it. Thank you, Bender. You can talk to me again.

 

BENDER: Hey, look! It's that barnhouse! Too bad there's no cows there! I could've gone cow tipping!

 

LEELA: Yeah, you would! Let's go to it, so we can find out what happened to Fry.

 

They all walked over the hill that lead to the farmhouse. They went inside, and see the Victorian house images on the DVD.

 

BENDER: So in the DVD, this must've been the place Fry got sucked into.

 

LEELA: Good thing we found it. FRY! FRY!!!

 

BENDER: If you die can I sell your stuff on the black market?

 

Then out of nowhere a cage lands on Hermes, Amy, Leela, and Bender. Out comes the Farmer and his daughter, Samantha.

 

HERMES: Oh, great! Caged again!

 

FARMER: *laughs evilly* That's what you get for passing my portal!

 

LEELA: We demand to know what is it you want!

 

FARMER: My daughter and I like to watch for portals in Doylestown to see if anyone in another dimension was watching cursed DVDs. Then we imprison them, and wait for more to save them. So we can unleash, this!

 

SAMANTHA: More friends to play with! Have fun, freaks!

 

FARMER: Oh, forgot to tell you. He's the polar opposite of your friend!

 

Then the Farmer and Samantha leave, and an evil high pitched laugh is heard. Out comes something that looks like Fry, but only has black hair, very obese, wears a green leather jacket, khaki pants, and red sneakers. It was Demon Fry. He talked in a Gilbert Gotfried-like voice.

 

DEMON FRY: *giggles* Who down? Number!

 

BENDER: What the hell does that mean?

 

DEMON FRY: It's the opposite of "What Up" and "Word"!

 

LEELA: Oh, my gosh. It's him. It's.......Demon Fry!

 

DEMON FRY: Well, well. Leela and Bender! How I haaaaaaaatttttteeeeeeee you both! You suck too, Hermes and Amy!

 

HERMES: What are you going to do with us?

 

AMY: He looks like Universe A Fry!

 

DEMON FRY: *pulls a string* This!

 

Then sand fills the cage, everyone tries to break out with no luck.

 

LEELA *pounding on glass*: We can't break out!

 

BENDER: There's gotta be a loophole around here somewhere. *Pounds on glass*

 

DEMON FRY: Can't believe this! You guys don't know? I built that cage to be unbreakable. I'm very smart! Unlike your friend Fry! Who's dumb and stupid. I'm not dumb and stupid at all!

 

The sand breaks them out of the cage.

 

BENDER: Ha! We're out! So much for your smartness!

 

DEMON FRY: I still have an ace up my sleeve!

 

Seconds later, Demon Fry comes after them with a tractor. Hermes and Amy run to the corner and watch. The tractor shoots pitchforks.

 

DEMON FRY: Eat wood and metal, punks!

 

Leela then picks up a pitchfork and throws it at the tires. The pitchfork doesn't effect the wheels.

 

LEELA: DAMMIT!

 

DEMON FRY: I knew you were going to do that! That's why I made the tires thick! *giggles* I think of everything!

 

Bender then shoots a laser at the tractor. The laser doesn't do anything to it.

 

DEMON FRY: Knew you were going to do that, dumb robot! Just because you live in the future doesn't mean.....

 

Leela and Bender run up to the tractor, climb up and throw off Demon Fry. bender beats him up while Leela uses karate on him. Hermes and Amy watched in horror. Then the tractor runs over Demon Fry. It seems like he's dead.

 

BENDER: We beat the crap out of him!

 

LEELA: You said it, Bender!

 

Then Demon Fry gets up again and shoots a gun at them.

 

DEMON FRY: Dancing in...........The Moonlight! *shoots gun* Opposite of Walking on Sunshine!

 

BENDER: *screaming* We can't we kill him?

 

LEELA: They made him invincible! *dodges the bullets*

 

HERMES: Your techniques aren't working.

 

AMY: Try something primitive! Make crosses out of those wooden sticks!

 

LEELA: That's it!

 

BENDER: What's what?

 

They see a pile of wooden sticks, and make crosses out of them.

 

LEELA: We'll throw these wooden crosses at him!

 

DEMON FRY: You can never kill me! I am invincible!

 

LEELA: Hey, Demon Fry! Ever seen that movie Carrie?

 

DEMON FRY: What is it with you and DVDs?

 

BENDER: You're about to end up like Piper Laurie at the end!

 

DEMON FRY: *giggles* You going to use your pathetic martial arts and techology against me?

 

LEELA: No, we're going to be just as primative as you! Hee-ya! *throws wooden cross*

 

BENDER: The power of Bender compels you! Prepare to get holy, freak! *throws wooden cross*

 

The wooden crosses land on Demon Fry's head. He squeals in pain and terror. Then Bender and Leela come to beat him up. Demon Fry was dying.

 

DEMON FRY: *squeals* Oh, wiggles! Opposite of.......Oh, snap.......*dies*

 

Hermes sees the Farmer and Samantha come their way.

 

AMY: Oh, no. They're going to be mad at us.

 

FARMER: Congratulations!

 

BENDER: The hell?

 

FARMER: You beat the demon of your friend.

 

SAMANTHA: For what you did, you set my soul free. I don't need to use portals to lure people who watch DVDs anymore.

 

FARMER: That's right. For that, you can have your friend back.

 

The barnhouse opens up and out runs Fry!

 

FRY: BENDER! LEELA! You came for me!

 

BENDER: We're here, baby!

 

FARMER: You see, my daughter is very lonely, so we created portals so my daughter can have someone to play with.

 

LEELA: We did you make the demon version of Fry?

 

FARMER: Because Samantha was afraid someone was going to steal her friend.

 

BENDER: That's a ridicuolous thing to do!

 

Fry and Leela hug as the Farmer and Samantha lead them to the portal to go home.

 

FARMER: We're pariahs because people here in this town think we're possessed because we had excess to portals! We were even accused of witchcraft!

 

LEELA: Wow. That's terrible. Being a pariah, know what that's like.

 

SAMANTHA: You people can go home now. There's a portal right there by our farmhouse.

 

FARMER: Now, thanks to you, we won't be needing them! This is our last one.

 

FRY: It was terrible, Leela. I had to play with her, and be her friend! *crying* she made me have tea parties with her dolls! I hated playing with girls toys! I like boy toys!

 

LEELA: It's all over now, Fry. We're going back home.

 

BENDER: Don't worry, skintube! You can tell the shrinks all about it when you get your memory erased.

 

HERMES: I can stop blaming myself for this, Mon!

 

FARMER: Yes you can. It was the DVDs that caused the portals, not you because you rented one.

 

BENDER: So, long chumps! I'll be glad to get out of this one horse town! Doylestown and bite my shiny metal @$$!

 

They all said their final goodbyes and go through the portal, and they all come out of the TV.

 

BENDER: Wow! That was a fun adventure!

 

Much to their disgust, Zoidberg walks in.

 

ZOIDBERG: Greetings, friends! Wonder how you made it through that portal back here to Planet Express?

 

BENDER: No, and we don't care!

 

LEELA: Fine. Tell us how!

 

ZOIDBERG: I watched the DVD of Disney's Up! I saw these funny images of a circus tent! Then I got this cool phone call that said seven days!

 

HERMES: NNNNOOO!!!!

 

AMY: Not this again!

 

FRY: *laughs* Good old Zoidberg!

 

LEELA: I thought that girl didn't want any more friends!

 

BENDER: Let's cheese it!

 

Fry, Leela, Bender, Hermes, and Amy all run into the conference room. Then Zoidberg gets sucked into the television!

 

ZOIDBERG: HELP!! Don't abandon me! I'm getting sucked in! Oh, what a world, what a world, what a world!

 

Then Zoidberg goes through the portal, and the television turns off. Bender then throws out the television.

 

LEELA: Should we go back for Zoidberg?

 

FRY: Maybe we should....after all, you guys helped me.

 

BENDER: Nah, leave him there!

 

HERMES: Sounds good to me!

 

AMY: He got himself into this mess, let him suffer!

 

FARNSWORTH: I am not getting involved!

 

They all agree not to go after Zoidberg.

 

The End.


End file.
